xfactorfandomcom-20200214-history
Matt Terry
| died= | hometown=Bromley, London, UK | occupation=Former waiter Singer | season=13 | category=Boys | mentor=Nicole Scherzinger | place=Winner (1/12) | }}Matthew James "Matt" Terry (born 20 May 1993) is an English pop singer from Bromley, London who won Series 13 of The X Factor. He was part of the Boys category mentored by Nicole Scherzinger. The X Factor He successfully auditioned for the judges in London, impressing them with his rendition of Ben E. King's "Stand by Me" and successfully made it to judges' houses in the Boys category mentored by Nicole Scherzinger. She decided to pick him as her Top 3 for the live shows. Performances Post The X Factor Following his victory his winner's single was released with all proceeds donated to the UK charities Together for Short Lives and Shooting Star CHASE. On December 14, it was announced that he has been signed to RCA Records, making him only the second winner after Matt Cardle not to sign to Syco Music. Two days later, the single entered the UK charts at #3 and is the second-lowest selling winner's single to date ahead of Louisa Johnson's winner's single. It fell to #8 during Christmas week making it the second winner's single to miss out on the top spot. On 30th December, the song fell further to #20 in the UK and dropped to #50 in Ireland in the same week in December. The song dropped out of the Irish Charts on 7th January, while falling 76 places to #96 in the UK that same week. In June 2017, he featured on a cover version of Simon & Garfunkel's "Bridge Over Troubled Water" along with several other artists, including fellow X Factor artists Leona Lewis, Louis Tomlinson, Liam Payne, James Arthur, Ella Henderson and Louisa Johnson, which was recorded to raise money for those affected by the Grenfell tower fire in London earlier that month. The single reached #1 after only two days sales. The following month, it was reported that he would be featured on the UK release of the Enrique Iglesias single "Súbeme La Radio", which was released worldwide in February. It peaked at #10 on the UK charts. In October, he released his first solo single since his win called 'Sucker for Love". It charted at #83 in the UK - the worst performing follow-up single for a winner since Steve Brookstein's follow-up single - before it eventually peaked at #55. He returned to the X Factor stage during to the quarter final stage to perform his new single 'The Thing About Love' and confirmed that his debut album 'Trouble' would also be released on November 24. The single entered the UK charts at #51. On December 1, the album charted at #29 on the UK charts - the lowest entry for any winner's debut album to date. He released one more single, which failed to chart. In June 2018, it was revealed that he had decided to part ways with RCA. Discography Studio albums * Trouble (2017) Singles * When Christmas Comes Around (2016) * Sucker For Love (2017) * The Thing About Love (2017) As featured artist * Bridge Over Troubled Water (2017) * Súbeme La Radio (with Enrique Iglesias & Pitbull) (2017) Trivia * He was originally a member of a trio called Far Too Far with the brother of former JLS member Marvin Humes. Category:The X Factor (UK) Category:Series 13 Category:The X Factor (UK) Contestants Category:Contestants (UK Series 13) Category:Boys (UK Series 13) Category:Mentored by Nicole Scherzinger Category:Male Contestants Category:Finalists Category:Finalists (UK Series 13) Category:Boys Category:Winners Category:Live Tour 2017 Category:Contestants